A Tale of two hearts
by XeraMiyanara
Summary: 15 years after all the mortals die Sesshomaru runs in a fire goddess with a bad past and a terrible future and falls in love. he soon finds out that he isnt the only one after her


About high noon Sesshomaru was walking down a beaten path when he heard yelling in the distance. He ignored it, he was thinking about Rin who had die 15 years ago to this day. In deep thought he had forgotten about the yelling he had heard. That is until he came to a large cliff. He looked up and saw a women standing on the edge. He noticed the women hasn't human. He stood there watching. Suddenly she is hit with a huge wave of water and flies of the cliff. Sesshomaru runs to catch her because she a apparently unconscious. He held her for a few minutes all the while trying to figure out what she was. After a few moments her eyes slowly open. She looked around her and then noticed that she was in the arms of a man. She flung out and landed in a fighting stance "Who are you" she said with a strong determined voice. He didn't answer is was thinking that she looked a lot like Rin. She had long black hair and fierce red eyes. " Are you going to answer me or not?" she yelled interrupting his thoughts

" I am Sesshomaru"

" Oh yes your that bustard Inuyasha's half brother. Well I can say we have one thing in common already. We both hate our siblings."

"So that was?"

"My sister Sapphiriana, we've been enemies ever since she joined Inuyasha's gang. Then Naraku captured Lunaria so I'm going after him. Well I better get going"

" Wait… um I mean we're both after the same guy so why don't we travel together" He said try to make up an excuse for her to stay.

"Well I guess I could" she sounded as if she didn't wasn't to stay. Even though she wanted to learn more about him. She turned her head to the distance. "Shikon Shards approaching fast" She said with a worried look on her face.

"Who cares?"

" I do because at the speed there going it can only be"

"Yo, Xera" Kouga yelled as he slid to a stop

" What do you want" Xera asked with growing anger. She snapped her fingers and a ring a fire appeared around Kouga . Sesshomaru was amazed at the power this woman had . Kouga jumped over the fire and landed to close to Xera for her comfort. "Are you trying to hurt me" He screamed

"What else would I try to do, and stop screaming your hurting my ears" Xera calmly" Get out of here before I have the desire to hurt you"

He grinned "Fine I'll come back for you later"

"Don't bother" she commented under her breath.

She turned back to Sesshomaru "Sorry I didn't expect that to happen"

"I don't care but if you don't mind me asking what are you"?

She smiled " You couldn't tell?"

Xera shot her eyes at the tree beside her and it burst into flames. "I'm a fire demon but I do have a little goddess in me." _So that's why she has so much power_ he thought. She waved her hand over the fire and it went out. "Don't want to start a forest fire" she laughed. He rolled his eyes "Lets get going"

Chapter 2

Enter Armain

About an hour or two later, Xera was done talking and the two were walking together in silence. The ground started to shake and Xera lost her balance." Oh Crap!" Xera exclaimed" It's Armain." A tall slender figure arose from the ground. " Hello Xera, Where's Kouga these days?!" she said. As she stepped closer Sesshomaru could see it she was about Xera's height with dark brown hair and very bright green eyes. " Can't I have one full day without someone bothering me?!" Xera said ignoring the comment about Kouga. Vines shot out from nowhere toward Xera and Sesshomaru. Without any movement of her hands the vines burst into flames. " So you've come to battle eh?! Cause you know you'll loose. You always do your just a goddess what can you do against me?!" Armain grew angry, vines shot out of the ground with incredible speed catching Xera off guard. Sesshomaru jump in front of her and at the last moment took out Tokijin and cut the vines. "And you are?!" Armain asked " If you touch him I'll kill you, got that." " So Xera a turn of affections." Armain teased.

Xera gave her a look of disgust. "Leave" Xera yelled and Armain did. She turned back to Sesshomaru "Why'd you do that you could have gotten hurt?!" He shrugged and walked away. She smiled and followed him. " Thanks any way." They stopped to make camp a few hours later. They were sitting by the fire when Xera fell asleep. Sesshomaru picked her up and lied her on his tail. Then took his shirt off and draped it over her. He sat by the fire too think._ Why DID I jump in front of her like that? What am I feel for her. My god this is confusing me._

He fell asleep soon after.


End file.
